The present invention relates generally to methods and instruments for performing spinal surgery. Specifically, the invention concerns laparoscopic techniques and instruments to prepare a disc space for a vertebral implant.
The use of surgical techniques to correct the causes of low back pain, such as spinal injuries and deformities, has steadily increased over the last several years. One common procedure for relieving pain from the above-described problems is a discectomy, or surgical removal of a portion or all of an intervertebral disc, followed by implantation of a device between the adjacent vertebrae, such as a vertebral implant or fusion device. Typically, implantation of such a device is intended to promote bony fusion between the adjacent vertebral bodies.
Various surgical methods have been devised for implantation of devices into a subject disc space. For example, PCT International Publication No. WO 97/30666 to Zdeblick et al. discloses laparoscopic surgical techniques and instruments for preparing a disc space for implantation of fusion devices or implants. The laparoscopic instrumentation provides a sealed working channel to the disc space through which the disc space is distracted, the vertebral endplates and surrounding discs are reamed, and the vertebral implant inserted, all under direct vision through a laparoscopic port engaged to the end of the sleeve. In this technique, a single sleeve is alternately placed at bilateral locations on the disc space through a single incision in the skin for insertion of a pair of fusion devices or vertebral implants at each location. A switching sleeve extends through the outer sleeve of the laparoscope to protect the tissue at the surgical site as the outer sleeve of the laparoscope is moved between bilateral locations. In order to move the outer sleeve, the switching sleeve is inserted and then the distractor fingers of the outer sleeve are withdrawn from the disc space at the first bilateral location. T he outer sleeve and the switching sleeve are then manipulated through the skin to the second bilateral location. The techniques and instruments of the '666 publication suffer from the disadvantage of requiring multiple manipulations of vessels and tissue adjacent the vertebral bodies to perform the procedure. Multiple manipulation of the vessels and tissues may increase the overall time of the procedure and increase the risk of damage to the vessels.
While the above described technique represents a significant advance over prior surgical procedures for preparation and insertion of a fusion devices or other implants in the disc space, a need for improvement remains. In particular, procedures and instruments are required that minimize trauma to tissue surrounding the surgical site while allowing bilateral implantation of fusion devices in the disc space. The present invention is directed to these needs, among others, in the field.